fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Sea Stars
Kirby: Sea Stars is the next installment in the Kirby series, now taking place, underwater? Help Kirby collect the many Sea Stars through each land of Dreamland as its been overtaken by water! New and returning abilities can help you and the technique of becoming friends with your enemies has returned! Now with 47 available abilities, are you ready to start a new underwater adventure with Kirby and friends? Gameplay The games are played as a normal Kirby game. Most levels have puzzles that require certain abilities (and sometimes even mixed abilities) to get through them. At the middle and end of every world, there is a boss to face. Story Mode This mode goes through the main story of Kirby Sea Stars. More information on the story, bosses, abilities, and much more is below. Art Gallery An extra area on the main menu where you can view the art you have collected throughout the different levels. See which characters are from which games and see cameos of past characters! Extra Modes The Great Cave Offensive The extra gamemode from Kirby Super Star is back with new and returning levels from the past games. This gamemode is more expanded and can be explored any time you want with a new function that allows to save and quit and continue the adventure whenever you want! Try to find all of the treasures and see how much loot you can obtain! Meta Knightmare Play through all of the levels as the warrior Meta Knight! Without using abilities, instead use your sword power to slice through bosses and play in a mode similar to the story with a few changes. Abilities Returning New (W.I.P) Friend Abilities Updates From Older Games *Kirby's speed in the water is no longer greatly slowed down and music is now played clearly instead of muffled underwater due to the majority of water. Now, Kirby moves underwater like he does on land and music plays normally when on land or water. *Befriending enemies and using them as allies has returned from Kirby Star Allies, but they are obtainable in a way similar to Kirby Super Star. *Friend Abilities have returned from Kirby Star Allies. Some abilities, when mixed, have different results. *The Ability Throw function returns from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, a way to mix abilities without inhaling. *Some enemies that didn't have abilities in previous games now have obtainable abilities: **Bowby and Yaban now gives the Archer ability. ***Along with this, Cupie's Cupid ability is changed into Archer. **Bukiset can now give the Artist, Bell, Poison, Plasma, Spear, and Sword abilities. ***Bukiset originally gave out the Spark ability, so it has been changed to Plasma in this game. **Co-Kracko can now give the Beam ability. **Awadoron can now give the Bubble ability. **Flora and Hearbell can now give the Leaf ability. Due to being a scrapped enemy in Kirby's Return To Dreamland, it has been renewed in this game. **Stickle can now give the Needle ability. **Bumber can now give the Parasol ability. **Elieel can now give the Plasma ability. **Banishback can now give the Poison ability. **Spear Waddle Dee, Yariko, and Helmee can now give the Spear ability. **Mariel can now give the Spider ability. **Mr. Floaty can now give the Water ability after its appearance in Super Kirby Clash, in which abilities couldn't be obtained. **Cawcun can now give the Wing ability. *Enemies that previously appeared in the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime now appear in the games. Denjaa, Max Flexer, Fryclops, Sharbon, and Slice n' Splice all appear. *Multiple characters that share the same ability can be befriended. For instance, Sword Knight and Blade Knight both give the Sword ability, but act differently and have different movesets when befriended. Levels, Lands, and Story Story Everything is well in Dream Land. Kirby is shown to be enjoying a nice picnic in an open field, eating apples that he picks from nearby trees. Suddenly, clouds start to appear, covering the sun and making the day dim. The clouds start to pour rain and strike lightning, in which Kirby responds by hiding under a tree, using his picnic blanket for cover. Suddenly, several Waddle Dees run by Kirby, running from something up ahead. As Kirby looks forward, he spots a gigantic wave hurling towards him, enlarging his eyes in surprise. Before Kirby can make it to his house and outrun the wave, the humungous body of water sweeps the land of everything. Kirby is shown trying to swim through the water, but passes out trying to do so. After the screen pans the black, Kirby is shown atop a high mountain in Dream Land. As Kirby wakes up, with his picnic blanket still with him, he looks upon Dream Land, now consumed by water, looking like an entire ocean with bits of land sticking up from it. Kirby spots a being traveling through the water freely, so Kirby jumps into the water, not forgetting his picnic blanket with him! Thus, starts the new adventure of Kirby: Sea Stars! Traversing the first level (Hazelnut Hills) should be no problem. It will act as a basic tutorial to teach the player the controls of how to dash, jump, inhale, get copy abilities, make friends, and everything necessary. There are some puzzles in the way, such as the need to use Fire to set off cannons or Stone to pound down stakes. At the end of the level, you will find the being that was traveling through the now flooded Dream Land. Kirby meets up with a mysterious merbaby at the level Lettuce Landscape. She introduces herself as Boningyo, the daughter to the royal family. She states that she is lost from her kingdom and that her parents are in some sort of trouble. She states that her father had grown enraged, and as an act of anger, he spread his powers all throughout Planet Popstar. A large eruption in the sea floor let loose miles of water, flooding as far as the eye could see. Kirby reassures Boningyo that he can get her back to her hometown. Boningyo sees Kirby as a friend, so she gives Kirby her necklace. She says that the gem on her necklace was from her mother. She simply wears it because it is pretty, but it allows anyone who wears it to breath underwater! Kirby thanks Boningyo for the gift and then dashes onward with Boningyo following behind, continuing the adventure! As Kirby continues with Boningyo, he comes across a strange object floating in front of him. Boningyo explains that it is a Sea Star, star-shaped gems that keep the peace to her kingdom. She tells that her father, will enraged, smashed the Sea Star Altar, spreading the pieces of the Sea Stars across Popstar. Kirby collects the first Sea Star as Boningyo tells him there are many more to collect. Continuing forward, Kirby comes across another strange object. Boningyo explains that they are Paint Drops. They are colored drops that are used to create art in her world, but they seem to have also scattered. Collecting thse Paint Drops unlocks different pieces of art found in the Art Gallery menu on the main menu. Once Kirby collects the first Paint Drop, the Art Gallery is unlocked. In every level (except boss levels), there are three common drops and one rare drop. Try to collect them all to see more art! Deep into the forest of the level Dill Droplets are tall trees to climb and caves to explore. Tall trees are good for finding the abilities Beetle and Leaf while caves are good for finding the abilities Stone and Spider. Be cautious, as seeds could drop from the trees, which explode on contact with Kirby! Inhale them and spit them out at foes! There are also puzzles involving cutting vines, so get an ability such as Cutter or Leaf to cut them just like ropes. Going deep into the forest reveals the level Fruit Forest, a deep swamp filled with old trees. Watch out for these trees! Tales tell of them coming to life when they sense danger nearby. In the beginning of the level, you are presented with three choices of abilities; Sword, Water, or Fire. Take your pick. Upon going into the muddy swamp reveals a single tree. It comes to life and declares a fight! A variant of Whispy Woods known as Weeping Woods! This tree sure is different from Whispy Woods. Unlike Whispy, it spits out water instead of clouds and produces sour apples that deal damage when inhaled! In order to defeat it, wait until it sends down golden apples or Comos from its leaves. The golden apples can be inhaled and spit out and the Comos can give the Spider ability! Another tip, if you use a cutting ability (such as Leaf or Sword) on the vines that dangle the golden apples, they will fall to the ground and produce fruit that can be eatan to heal you! Upon defeating Weeping Woods, he coughs up one of the Sea Star pieces. That's why he was so mad! After the piece is collected, Weeping Woods happily gives you points and food to go on the adventure! Kirby and Boningyo set off for the next land; Eggnog Ecosystem. Eggnog Ecosystem is a lush reef filled with swimming enemies. Coral grows in bright colors and kelp grows into forests. This stage introduces the Bubble, Needle, and Suplex abilities, which aren't obtainable in Drippy Dreamland. It also introduces the new abilities Shark and Athlete. Use these abilities to your advantage! Upon entering Liquorice Lake, you are presented with three abilities before the boss fight; Wing, Athlete, or Cutter. Choose wisely. Going forward reveals a mysterious boss swimming by to protect it's territory. The second boss, Mamanta swims in front of Kirby and Boningyo! The fight. with Mamanta is constantly moving to right, so you will have to keep up with it by swimming. Some of Mamanta's attacks include shooting the fish latched onto her fins and blowing out explosive bubbles! She may also swim around the battlefield to get in the way of Kirby, so swim out of the way in order to avoid her. She can also rapidly spit out pieces of coral that can be tricky to navigate through. Some useful tips for Mamanta's battle is that you can gain the Needle ability from inhaling the coral she spits out. You can use the Needle ability to attack Mamanta or to pop the bubbles she spits out. If you pop the bubbles she spits, they will split into three smaller bubbles that can be inhaled to gain the Bubble ability. You can also gain the Bomb ability from the fish she shoots from her fins. Upon defeat, the fish on Mamanta's fins swim away. This relieves Mamanta, knowing that the pain of carrying the other fish is gone. She happily gives Kirby and Boningyo a Sea Star piece as Kirby and Boningyo dance to their victory. Onto the next land; Zesty Zone! In Zesty Zone, it seems that Meta Knight has sensed the danger of the water, so he has flown away in his Halberd. However, something seems off. The Halberd is driving erratically and it seems darker than usual. Time to adventure upon the Halberd once again! Upon the Halberd, you will find abilities such as Light in order to brighten dark areas and Wheel to zip through long levels. You can also obtain various other inorganic abilities such as Poison, Bell, or Whip. There are many puzzles on the Halberd, so be careful with which abilities you choose for your adventure. Levels & Lands *'Bold '''indicates this level has a boss *''Itallic indicates this level is a secret level and can only be accessed by completing all previous levels Drippy Dreamland *Hazelnut Hills *Lettuce Landscape *Apricot Area *Dill Droplets *'Fruit Forest' (Whispy Woods Boss) *''Peach Puddles'' *''Bread Beach'' Eggnog Ecosystem *Raisin River *Gravy Gulf *Eclair Estuary *Banana Bay *Danish Delta *'Liquorice Lake' (Mamanta Boss) *''Buttery Bayou'' *''Tectonic Turnips'' Zesty Zone *Airship Invasion *Control Room #1 *Reconstruction Room *Control Room #2 *'Lobster Showdown '(??? Boss) *'Head of Halberd' (Meta Knight Boss) *''Halberd Ruins'' *''Secret Control Room #3'' Iced Icebergs *Glacial Grassland *Frigid Farmland *Freezing Freshwater *Shivering Sea *Ice Cold Ice Caps *'Forgotten Floe' (??? Boss) *''Bone-Chilling Bight'' *''Iceberg Inlet'' Nectarine Nature *Coral Crevice *Star Seaside *Mineral Mountain *Temple Tumble *Surfing Sea *'Terrible Tide '(??? Boss) *''Whirling Whirlpools'' *''Washing Waves'' Oat Milk Oil Spill *Faraway Firth *Muddy Marsh *Gross Groundwater *Copper Canal *Sewage Seep *Toxic Tides *'Crumbled Castle '(King Dedede Boss) *''Sanitary Spring'' *''Clean Cove'' Pineapple Pacific (W.I.P) Boss: ??? Apple Juice Atlantis (W.I.P) Boss: ??? Espresso Ecoregion (W.I.P) Boss: ??? Watery Wasteland (W.I.P) Boss: ??? Art Gallery In this menu, you can view the art that is formed from the Paint Drops you have collected. The menu takes place in an aquarium-like setting with a fish tank background and a floor with two bences. You can scroll left and right to see the paintings of items, characters, abilities, or bosses from past games! You may also see cameos of characters walking by to admire the art! Art Cameos *Kirby (Sits on one of the benches.) *Boningyo (Appears in the background fish tank.) *Waddle Dee (Appears walking by the fish tank.) *Cappy (Appears walking by the fish tank.) *Blipper (Appears in the background fish tank.) *Squishy (Appears in the background fish tank.) *Bandana Waddle Dee (Only appears after defeating Weeping Woods. Appears walking by the fish tank.) *Mamanta (Only appears after defeating Mamanta. Appears in the background fish tank.) *Meta Knight (Only appears after defeating Meta Knight. Sits on one of the becnhes.) *King Dedede (Only appears after defeating King Dedede. Appears swimming by in the background fish tank.) Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Multiplayer Games